The present disclosure relates to a hydrophobic adhesive with absorption capabilities. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a hydrophobic adhesive comprising a water absorbent fiber dispersed in the adhesive.
Silicone adhesives are useful for medical tapes and dressings because the silicone adhesive can provide adhesion while gently removing from the skin without causing trauma or stripping skin cells or hair. The skin and especially a wound may produce moisture. Silicone adhesives are generally very hydrophobic and do not allow for fluid absorption or fluid passage. Therefore, moisture from the skin can weaken the adhesive bonding to skin and cause the adhesive to lift from the skin.
Complicated tape and dressing designs have been created to allow for fluid passage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,922, discloses a silicone adhesive on a supporting film, wherein the silicone adhesive and supporting film are perforated to allow for fluid passage. However, a perforated silicone and film system is not ideal for all applications because incomplete surface coverage of the adhesive from perforations reduces the adhesion and securement ability of the adhesive.
Other designs have been created that manipulate the adhesive composition. For example, a hydrophilic silicone could be blended with a hydrophobic silicone to improve moisture absorption, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,842,752. In other designs, incorporation of absorbent particles into a hydrophobic adhesive can help with increasing absorbency. However, for either the ability of the adhesive system to absorb water is limited.